It Started With Discovery
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Shinichi needs to cool his head and asks if he can stay at Hattori's house.  He didn't expect it to turn into such a weird situation. -Heiji X Shinichi- ON HIATUS DUE TO HEIJI'S STUPID, HARD TO WORK WITH CHARACTER!
1. I Finally Told Her

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked brokenly.

"I was trying to protect you!" He said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"I don't need your protection!" She shouted, suddenly furious.

"Ran, they had so many weapons at their disposal. They could kill you before you even batted an eyelash. I didn't want to see you dragged into that." He said, trying to make her see sense.

"And yet you told the professor and Hattori? You even told Ai! She's a little girl Shinichi!" She exclaimed.

"The professor isn't completely defenseless and Hattori can take care of himself." He said defensively, deciding to leave Haibara out of the equation for now.

"I'm a karate champion; you think I can't take care of myself?" She said, practically screeching. He winced at the high pitch of her voice.

"It's just that you—" He started to say. She cut him off angrily.

"It's just that I'm a girl, right? Ai is a girl too!" She said.

'It's just that you are practically family.' He finished silently.

"Haibara can take care of herself." He said in a low voice. Images of Haibara, frightened and alone flashed through his mind.

He pushed the thoughts away and looked back at Ran. At this point she was seething.

"Ai is a 7 year old little girl, Shinichi." She said slowly. He slowly shook his head.

"She can take care of herself." He said firmly, not yet willing to explain 'why' to Ran.

"These are the kinds of thing that make you impossible to understand." Ran said coldly and walked away.

As soon as she was gone, he collapsed with a sigh. He heard the door slam distantly.

'What have I done?' He wondered briefly. Shinichi closed his eyes and leaned on his head on his knees.

He spent several minutes in silence before the ring of his cell phone split the air. He glared at it in annoyance before flipping it open.

"Hello?" He said, attempting to suppress his discontent and failing spectacularly.

"Kudo, how've ya been?" Hattori chirped from the other end.

"Not good. Me and Ran had a fight." He replied and leaned against a wall.

"Bout what?" Hattori asked, sounding worried.

"I told her." He said simply. He heard a low whistle from the other end.

"Guess Neechan didn't take it too well." Hattori said.

"Thank you Cpt. Obvious." He said dryly.

"Yer welcome Lt. Sarcastic." Hattori replied and he was certain that the bastard was grinning.

"Hattori, I've got a favor to ask." He said suddenly.

"Sure Kudo, whacha need?" Hattori asked curiously.

"Can stay at your house for a bit? I-I need to get away." He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, when?" Hattori said enthusiastically.

"Not sure but I'll probably be there tomorrow morning at the earliest." He said.

"Gimme a call before yer plane lands, I'll pick ya up." Hattori said cheerily.

"Sure. Bye." He said and clicked the END button. He pushed off from the wall and struggled to get up.

"The sooner I can leave, the better." He muttered and headed to his room to start the long process of packing his bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> In quite a few fics I've seen Heiji portrayed as Shin-chan's stalker. (Personally I think Kaito is more stalkerish but whatever.) I just thought of this and ran with it. Hope you like it!

Also this is my first attempt at a Heiji X Shinichi fic so be nice D:

_ Please don't misunderstand. I'm actually a complete KaiShin fan I just couldn't resist this idea and I couldn't use Kaito in it sadly._


	2. The Discovery Of The Book

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinichi's POV<em>**

He tapped his foot impatiently and glanced at his watch again.

'Where is Hattori? ' He asked with frustration and adjusted his backpack several times before placing at his feet.

A motorcycle growled in the distance and he looked up, just in time to see Hattori skid to a stop in front of him.

He deftly caught the helmet that was thrown at him and climbed on to the motorcycle behind his osakan friend.

Immediately the motorcycle turned and sped away. Startled by the sudden movement he tightened his arms around Hattori's waist.

Hands gently loosened his death grip and he could have sworn he heard. "I can't breathe."

He leaned back a bit and traced "Sorry" on the back in front of him. Hattori stiffened and drove forwards in silence.

The rest of the drive passed uneventfully and by the time they stopped Hattori was back to normal.

Hattori pulled into the driveway of a pale green house and tossed his helmet onto the handle bars.

He tugged of his own helmet and scanned the area, automatically searching for threats.

His experiences as Conan had left him with quite a few, hard to get rid of habits.

Satisfied he followed Hattori up the path to the house. Upon closer inspection the house was actually a tad closer to turquoise than green.

"Home, sweet home. " Hattori declared and threw open the door. He peered into the doorway but he couldn't see much of the interior. Hattori pushed him inside with a laugh.

"Whacha tryin' a do? See through walls?" Hattori asked. He scowled at his friend and attempted to regain his lost dignity.

"I was simply trying to look inside." He said crossly.

"Then why was ya looking so hard?" Hattori asked with a small smirk.

"I wasn't looking that hard." He retorted. The door closed and he was suddenly shoved towards a hallway.

"My room's the first on the left. Drop yer stuff in there," Hattori called over his shoulder before walking away.

He muttered indignantly and threw open the door to Hattori's room. He took a quick look around.

'It's tidy and organized.' He noted with surprise and continued to let his eyes wander over the room.

Everything was in its place… everything except a lone book, left abandoned on the bed. He looked at it curiously, it seemed to be some sort of photo album.

Intrigued he moved closer. On the first page there were a few photos of Hattori and himself. He turned the page revealing more pictures of him.

Frowning he flipped through the small book. He was in _every single photo. _

The door opened behind him, He slammed the book closed and whipped around to face his friend, smiling nervously.

Hattori glanced at the book beside him, dismay taking over his face.

"Ya saw?" Hattori asked quietly. He looked away and nodded, hands balling into fists at his side.

"Ya think I'm a freak don't ya?" Hattori stated sadly and dropped his gaze. He felt his fists unclench and took a step towards his friend.

"If… if this means what I think it means…" He said slowly."Then I think that… maybe… we could try."

Hattori looked at him sharply, obviously upset. He saw anger flash across the others face.

"Kudo if ya aren't gonna take this seriously…" Hattori started. Shinichi shook his head with a smile.

"No, it's obviously not going to work between Ran and me so I was considering my options. You happened to be one of them." Shinichi said, blushing faintly. Hattori stared at him dumbly.

"Yer sure?" Hattori asked timidly. "Y'know, that you won't regret it?"

"Hmm… not sure yet but I guess I'm about to find out." Shinichi said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm having a hard time getting used to Hattori's character. He's overly cheerful yet not :/ (But he is, but he's not, but he is, but he's not, but he is... etc etc.)

P.S I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Previously they were extremely short and I hope they're longer!


	3. And Then He Realized

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>_

He poured cream into the coffee mug and swirled it with a spoon before claiming an armchair.

He swallowed his first sip of coffee and sighed contently.

He looked out the window and listened to the birds chirp cheerfully.

"K-Kudo?" Hattori asked sleepily. He looked up and spotted the newly awakened teen yawning in the doorway.

"Shinichi." He chided gently. The osakan looked at him in confusion.

"Shinichi." Hattori repeated. He smiled obligingly, set down his coffee and walked over to the other teen.

"Good boy, Heiji!" He praised, patting his new lover on the head. Heiji glared and moved past him, plunking on to a chair in one swift motion.

"You stole my chair." He said flatly. Heiji nodded, hand closing in on Shinichi's coffee.

He snatched the mug out of arms reach and stared menacingly at the teen detective.

"No. Touching. My. Coffee." He said threateningly. Heiji snorted and reached for the remote.

He froze halfway and turned to stare at Shinichi, mouth gaping.

"Sh-Shinichi, can I ask a question?" Heiji asked, voice uneven. Shinichi looked at his curiously and nodded.

"_Why aren't you freaking out?_" Heiji demanded. He stared at the osakan, waiting for clarification.

"I-I just basically admitted that I was stalking you and you seduce me?" Heiji said, nearly in hysterics. Shinichi gave a low chuckle.

"Seduce? I would never!" He admonished teasingly. "Besides… you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"T-that's not the point!" Heiji stammered, blushing.

"Do you have a problem with me seducing you?" He asked in low voice.

"Well… no, I guess not." Heiji admitted. Shinichi smiled triumphantly and ruffled his lover's hair.

"See? It's fine." He said and looped an arm around Heiji's shoulder. Heiji smiled uncertainly and walked towards the kitchen.

He watched as the dark-skinned detective moved about the small kitchen, humming under his breath and smiled.

'This might be harder than I thought… oh well, I always did love a good challenge.' He thought gleefully.

"Heiji I'm gonna borrow your shower for a bit." He called as he strode out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I'm here to change the scene! And this time I've got name! I'm Scott, pleased to meet you! ^_^ <strong>

**Anyways... I better let you get back to your story... see you next time!**

* * *

><p>He grabbed a towel and wiped his hair vigorously, trying to get his clothes on at the same time.<p>

"...I just forgot something. I'll get it quickly..." He heard a woman's voice say faintly. He frowned and listened harder as the voices neared.

"Don't go in there you idi-" Heiji was cut off as the door opened revealing Kazuha. They both stared at each other, frozen.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered and shut the door with a loud thump. He picked up his shirt and tugged it over his head, walking towards the door.

He turned the handle and stepped into the hallway, following the noise to the living room.

Heiji was now arguing violently with Kazuha who yelled back at him. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"It's fine, no harm done." He assured the dark-skinned teen. Heiji looked at him in surprise.

"But she-" Heiji protested, interrupted by Shinichi shushing him. He turned to Kazuha and smiled politely.

"Sorry, I don't think we've actually been introduced. I'm Kudo Shinichi." He said and extended his hand.

"Tomoya Kazuha, sorry about earlier." She said sheepishly and grasped his hand. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"No worries." He said breezily. She smiled at him.

"I'm surprised that you're able to deal with Heiji so effectively." She said.

"Well, Heiji is rather submissive in certain moments." He said with a sideways glance to his lover. "Aren't you?"

"That was different!" Heiji insisted. Shinichi shook his head and smirked.

"How was that different?" He asked. Heiji was visibly struggling for words. He leaned in closer and whispered in Heiji's ear.

"Submission there says a lot about your personality." He pointed out. Heiji yelped and backed away from him.

"Fine, I'm submissive OK?" Heiji said and walked away from the two objects of his rage. Shinichi leaned towards Kazuha conspiratorially.

"Did you tape that?" He inquired. She nodded and held up her camera phone. They grinned and high-fived.

"Now to put this on youtube..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Heiji's character really doesn't like me. I can't work with him he's too... prideful? Hotheaded? Idiotic?

Had fun with Heiji at the end as a small revenge :P

Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
